The technical field of machining by grooving is a part of the general field of machining by turning. This particular technical field of machining is subject to the constraint of accessibility of the surface to groove, notably the head of the grooving tool should be sufficiently long to machine the bottom of the machined groove and sufficiently narrow to enter the machined groove whilst leaving enough space for chip evacuation.
Further, the constraint of accessibility is reinforced when machining a deep groove, as in the deep grooving of a turbine disk. FIG. 1 shows a known assembly 10 of a grooving tool holder 16 with a clamp 12 for clamping the cutting insert 80 on the grooving tool holder 16. The clamp 12 is fixed by a screw 14 disposed in the portion of the assembly 10 that enters the machined groove. This type of assembly, also referred to as a “blade”, allows, as shown in FIG. 2, the machining of a deep groove 96 in a turbine disk 98. Blade 10 may be assembled to an adaptor system 88, providing precise positioning and coolant to the blade 10. Blade 10 is provided with a coolant channel 18 for cooling the working cutting edge 82 of the cutting insert 80. However the cooling direction, and consequently the jet impact of the coolant, is fixed by the tool holder 10.